FwPCMH47
is the 47th and final episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 96th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With the fate of the world on their shoulders, Pretty Cure is thrown into the Darkness and it is up to Luminous to save them and work together to defeat Baldez and the Evil King. '' Summary Honoka tearfully weeps over her parents leaving her as Sanae attempts to cheer her up. Baldez uses his power to send the girls flying, and Black and White lay in the ruins - unable to move an inch. As Black spots the ''Statue of Tomorrow, she remarks that it isn't fair, because graduation was approaching, and now everyone is gone. Mepple, in their moment of grief tells Black how happy he was to have met her, and how much fun he had. Mipple also admits the same with White, causing both girls to start crying as the ground beneath them gives out and they fall. Meanwhile, Shiny Luminous speaks to the Queen. Hikari tells her that because of her love for everyone, she must become the Queen again, but the voice tells her that it is this love preventing her. She tells Pollun and Lulun their names and reminds them of their names once more. She says that Shiny Luminous will create her own future. While laying there, Black recalls a memory back in Elementary School. She fell during her time running the track and cried at home. Her parents tried to cheer her up, considering she still won first place, but it didn't work. Black stands to the side, watching this memory as her parents look for her. White joins her, with Sanae trying to locate her. They see a glowing pillar and they gain back their Sparkle Bracelets and power returns to their bodies, allowing them to move easier. Black happily states that they still have a tomorrow, and they prove their capabilities with their newfound strength by attacking Baldez. He makes a mistake, because he isn't just fighting the two of them - but the life of this world. He attacks the girls using his move, but they easily destroy it and use Marble Screw Max Sparkle. Baldez withstands the attack and claims they also made a mistake and claims that it is he is the Evil King. He takes his form, but remains the same size, claiming to the girls that they can't fight God now. He is able to destroy the city in one attack and the girls are unable to even get close to him, being thrown back to the Keiyaki Tree. Black recalls that she has forgotten to do her homework suddenly, and she didn't even prepare her graduation speech, and White recalls that she had promised to buy clams for some miso soup that Sanae was going to make. They begin to chat about the wonderful meal, until Mepple scolds Black for thinking of something so useless right then and there. Black argues back with him by saying she can think about whatever she wants, which White agrees with. The girls return with overflowing power and the Prism Stones begin to react to it from the Garden of Light. They attacked with all their might, and with the help of Sparkle Bracelets, they manage to reach Baldez and even hurt him. This angers him and he grows even bigger, about to destroy the world until the Queen suddenly appears to stop him. He questions this, and Black and White question where Shiny Luminous is. The Queen says that she will live in everyone's hearts, and confirms that she chose to become the Queen again, and has no regrets, before she starts to cry. She tells the girls that they will all perform the final attack, with Pollun shouting the Extreme Luminario incantation as the girls join with their Sparkle Bracelets, turning it into Extreme Luminario Max. This attack takes down their enemy, and the girls change back to normal before tearfully saying goodbye to Mipple and Mepple, knowing that they will not see them or Hikari ever again. In the Garden of Light, everything has returned to normal with the Queen relaxing on her throne. The next day, the girls graduate but they become saddened as they remember Mipple and Mepple. They stop by Tako Cafe and Akane reveals the special takoyaki for them, mentioning that she heard Honoka's graduation speech and deemed it to be really moving. Nagisa asks who had told her it, and to their shock Hikari appears with snacks. Nagisa almost bursts into tears seeing her and falls out of her chair, asking why she is there as Pollun and Lulun ask her to be a bit more quiet. Akane then returns with the little boy from the Mansion, Hikaru, and reveals that he is Hikari's little brother. She then walks away as Mepple and Mipple change into their real forms, revealing that they are there as well. Mepple teasingly tells Nagisa that he is hungry as Honoka hugs Mipple. Nagisa admits that she can't believe any of this, and starts to cry as he and Mipple reveal that they will live with the girls. The last word in the series is then said: Arienai!! Main Events *Baldez reveals himself as the true form of the reborn Evil King after merging with the power previously released by himself and the Boy in the Mansion. *Hikari appears to sacrifice her own existence to allow for the Queen to finally be reborn. *Combined with the Queen's power, Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari release Extreme Luminario Max, destroying the Evil King/Baldez and bringing an end to the Dotsuku Zone forever. *Mepple and Mipple appear to return once again to the Garden of Light with Pollun and Lulun. *Nagisa and Honoka graduate Verone Academy with the other upperclassmates. *The fairies return to the Garden of Rainbows as Hikari likewise reappears; having split from the Queen to become her own person. *The Boy in the Mansion is likewise reborn, having become Hikaru Kujou, Hikari's brother. * Futuri Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart is replaced by ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star''. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminious Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Wisdom Villains *Baldez / Evil King *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion Secondary Characters *Queen *Yukishiro Sanae *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takashi *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Elder Trivia * This is the last season finale thus far to not be scripted by the writer for the series composition. All subsequent season finales would be written by the series composition writer for their respective seasons. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart